


Domestic Treasure

by ValmureEld



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Cardiophilia, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hearts, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, don't mind me I don't care at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld
Summary: Nathan gets injured a lot. A LOT. By his own admittance he's been shot, stabbed, drugged, and beat up. No never mind the ship wreck(s) and hypo or hyper thermia depending on the adventure and the continent.All things considered, it was completely reasonable for Elena to have invested in a stethoscope for their first aid kit.Set at the beginning of Uncharted 4.





	Domestic Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I like hearts. A lot. *Throws confetti*
> 
> There. If anyone didn't know that from the themes in my other works, well. Now you know. Nathan goes through so much punishment and has just such a lovely heartbeat (curse those low health sounds) I had to write this.
> 
> Plus Nate and Elena fluffy banter is something I'm criminally attached to.

“What, ‘Lena?”

“Shh, Nate give me a second.”

Nate had been laying on his side in Elena's lap but he turned onto his back, frowning down at Elena’s hand on his chest as he tried to wake up. He blinked, confused as he looked up at her. 

“You fell asleep during the movie you old man,” she teased. 

He ignored the comment, still staring as he tried to process. “Why do you have a stethoscope?”

“Why do you keep falling off of things and getting cracked ribs?” she asked, raising both eyebrows and brandishing the scope. 

“Not by choice I promise,” he grunted, turning the rest of the way onto his back and laying his head in her lap once again. “Seriously,” he prompted, a confused smile quirking his lips. “Why do you have that and why were you using it on me while I was sleeping?”

“I actually ordered it a while ago, because you keep ending up with broken ribs, but I forgot about it until I started unpacking more of the boxes upstairs. I decided you were cuter than the movie so I was watching you sleep and suddenly remembered I'd stashed it on the shelf behind me.” She smiled and he rolled his eyes, snorting.

“I am not cute. Handsome. Dashing. Muscular, you could pick any of those. Cute?”

She tapped his nose with her finger and laughed when he scrunched it. “Definitely. Definitely cute.” 

“I hate you,” he muttered under his breath, rubbing at his nose to banish the phantom itch. She laughed. “So,” he gestured, looking up at her again. “How'd I sound?”

“Pretty incredible, actually.”

“Incredible. See, why couldn't you have lead with incredible instead of cute?”

She ruffled his hair and pulled the stethoscope out of her ears to rest around her neck. “I'm serious, Nate. I've listened to your heart, especially in your sleep, for years now.” She rested a hand on his chest, patting the spot she'd just had the stethoscope. “I had no idea until today that it sounds different in different places.” 

He raised a skeptical eyebrow and she nodded, smiling. “Really. It does. It's pretty amazing. And yours is nice and loud from all that running you do.” 

“Not a whole lot of running these days,” he muttered, threading their fingers together on his chest. He could feel his heart pumping steadily beneath and basked in the sensation for a moment. It was oddly soothing. 

“No but the diving has kept you strong. I remember being surprised after we got married how slow your heart gets sometimes but it still beats that way. Not as much work to do while you're resting and it's used to handling a much more demanding load.” 

“You've been reading up, haven't you?” he teased, looking up at her again. She snorted. 

“Of course I have. Why would I buy this thing if I wasn't going to learn better how to use it?”

“Okay then, Doctor Drake Fisher, why does my heart sound different in different spots? Answer that one.”

She rolled her eyes and slipped her hand out of his to put the stethoscope back on. “Because, you smartass, there are four different valves inside. Here, move your hand you're completely in the way.”

“Oh EXCUSE me I thought this was my heart but apparently I'm mistaken,” he said, moving his hand and raising it out of the way in dramatic surrender. 

“You are mistaken,” she said mildly, placing the stethoscope higher on his chest than he expected. “You see that ring you’re wearing? Seem to remember you promising me said heart at the alter so…”

“Right of course how could I forget. Aren't you up a little high?”

“Nope.” She looked at him smugly, eyes sparkling as she tapped his chest. “Aortic valve. This is the top of your heart.” 

He strained his neck to look, frowning. “Wait, really? That far up?” 

“You going to let me finish showing you or are you going to keep arguing? 

“Just seems like you're pulling my leg.” 

She rolled her eyes and slid the bell across his chest. “Pulmonary.”

“You're full of it.”

“Stop talking Nate!”

She gave him a moment where they made silent faces at each other before she moved it down more to where he'd been expecting. “Tricuspid.”

He quirked his lips like he was going to crack off again so she clapped a hand over his mouth, giving him a warning look. He glared playfully over her hand and she slid the bell all the way over to the left and settled it into the muscle just below his nipple. “Mitral.”

She moved her hand off his mouth but kept the scope in place. 

“Okay now I know you're full of it. My heart can't be all the way over there.”

“Yes it can!” she laughed, smacking his chest. “This is actually right by what they call the apex of your heart. Really, really strong site. In fact….” she moved the stethoscope and felt around with her fingers before making a face. After a moment she shook her head. “No, can't really feel it too easily like this but if you were laying on your side again or I got you worked up I could definitely feel it right through your ribs.”

“Worked up, huh? What kind of...worked up?” he asked, running a hand up along her arm and smiling cheekily at her. 

“Oh all kinds,” she flirted back, putting the stethoscope back and bending to kiss him. When she then pulled away and playfully bit him on the side of the neck he yelped and she couldn't help bursting into laughter. 

“Elena!” he exclaimed, chuckling through his attempt at being mad.

“No, no shh,” she said through her laughter, waving her free hand at him to silence him. “It worked.” 

“Of course it worked you bit me!” he exclaimed, but she covered his mouth again and managed to quiet her own laughter enough she could listen over it. Under her hand Nate’s chest twitched with suppressed laughter of his own but beneath that his heart was beating harder and now she could feel it. 

She quieted, listening for a few moments, and as it slowed down she gently took her hand from his mouth and her expression softened. “It's….really quite beautiful,” she said softly. “Hard to imagine that without this…”

“Hey,” Nate said gently, reaching up to stroke her cheek. “I'm not going anywhere. Got that?”

She smiled softly at him and nodded, slowly taking the stethoscope out of her ears. “I know that.”

“Do you?”

She brushed his cheek with her thumb, nodding and visibly choosing. “Yeah. Yeah I do.” She bent to kiss him more gently this time and then stroked back his hair. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who may review, I'm only to about chapter 14 in 4 so please, no spoilers.


End file.
